tu solo jugaste conmigo
by Undertaker19-0
Summary: ¿cuantas cosas haria alguien por amor?


Autor: clansilverwolf.

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Tu Solo Jugaste Conmigo

Con la aniquilación de Akatsuki, la muerte de Orochimaru y con el regreso de Sasuke, Konoha esta en paz otra vez, todos los ninjas estaban felices porque Sasuke había vuelto en especial una chica de cabello rosado que de tan solo verlo renació sus sentimientos hacia el y aunque suene increíble el Uchiha sintió amor hacia ella.

-S-Sasuke-kun me alegro que hayas regresado- dijo Sakura con una felicidad enorme.

-¿Sabes porque he regresado?- dijo Sasuke con su típica expresión de seriedad.

-No, ¿Por qué?- dijo una Sakura muy ingenua.

-Porque… yo te amo Sakura y mucho- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa calida. Todos los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, -¿ese es Sasuke?- pregunto Kiba muy sorprendido.

-¿En s-serio? Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura muy nerviosa y muy feliz.

-Si mi linda Sakura- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Sakura para darle un beso y lo consiguió.

Ahí estaban los 2 ninjas besándose con toda su alma Sakura estaba feliz por fin, el hombre de sus sueños la estaba besando, todos observando el espectáculo, pero ninguno se dio cuenta que alguien los estaba observando muy detenidamente y solo esperaba el momento para mostrarse.

-Saben yo digo que hagamos una fiesta para celebrar el regreso de Sasuke- dijo Lee con el entusiasmo de siempre.

-Yo opino lo mismo pero no solo por eso si porque Sakura y Sasuke ya son novios - dijo Ino feliz por su amiga pero un poco furiosa porque Sasuke se quedo con Sakura y no a ella.

-Que aburrido-dijo Shikamaru como siempre.

- No seas aguado Shikamaru además puede que en la fiesta encontremos un lugar para estar…solos- dijo Temari con un tono muy seductor que hizo que Shikamaru se pusiera rojo.

-E-esta b-b-bien amor- dijo Shikamaru muy rojo.

Todos los ninjas, incluso Tsunade y su asistente Shizune, fueron al bosque a celebrar el regreso de Sasuke pero en el camino ambas se preguntaban en donde estaba Naruto.

-Oye Shizune, ¿no has visto a Naruto? No lo he visto en todo el día- pregunto Tsunade un poco preocupada.

- No, ahora que lo dices yo tampoco lo vi en todo el día, el debió estar recibiendo a Sasuke- dijo Shizune un poco intrigada.

- Creo que esta durmiendo, no te preocupes, el llegara a la fiesta- afirmo la Godaime .

-Si, mejor nos damos prisa- dijo Shizune.

Las 2 salieron de Konoha pero sin darse cuenta de que alguien las seguía.

-Esa fiesta es el lugar perfecto- dijo el misterioso sujeto.

Ya en el bosque todos se la estaban pasando bien, mientras Lee hacia sus demostraciones para sorprender a TenTen , Temari y Shikamaru se estaban comiéndose a besos en un árbol, Kiba estaba intentado por todos los medios enamorar a Hinata pero sin embargo ella ni caso le hizo, en lo mas profundo del bosque Sasuke y Sakura estaban abrazándose y besándose por mucho tiempo.

-Sasuke-kun no sabes cuanto tiempo espere este momento- dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-Bueno Sakura disfruta el momento porque yo te cuidare para siempre- dijo Sasuke muy feliz.

-Sasuke-Kun me voy a quedar otro rato ¿te parece?- dijo Sakura para mirar el paisaje.

-Si no hay problema, nos vemos al rato- dijo Sasuke.

Cuando se fue Sasuke, Sakura observo el ambiente pero escucho una voz que la hizo temblar.

-Te diviertes con tu novio- dijo el misterioso sujeto que había aparecido detrás de ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto Sakura muy asustada.

-¿No me recuerdas Sakura? O ¿debería decirte Sakura-Chan?.

-N-Naruto ¿eres tu?- pregunto Sakura.

-Bravo, por lo menos recuerdas mi nombre porque creo que olvidaste los sentimientos que sentías por mí- dijo Naruto muy furioso.

-Naruto yo…

-Cállate, no sabes lo que yo sufrí, yo te di mi apoyo, yo te di consuelo, yo te cuide, yo te ame y ¿como me pagaste?, te fuiste a los brazos de Sasuke, me mandaste al diablo y lo peor… tu solo jugaste conmigo para no sentirte sola y para cuando Sasuke volviera iras a sus brazos, ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?- dijo un Naruto llevado por la ira.

Las lágrimas de Sakura rodearon sus mejillas, ella sabía lo que Naruto sentía y aun así no le importo, ella también lo amaba pero al volver Sasuke ella se olvido por completo de Naruto y fue con Sasuke, Sakura se sentía muy culpable por lo que le hizo a Naruto.

-Naruto…lo siento, perdóname por lo que te hice, no me di cuenta y ahora quiero que me perdones- dijo Sakura muy triste.

- Si quieres ser feliz solo hay un modo…-dijo Naruto cuando agarro una kunai y se la puso en el corazón,

- ¿Qué haces Naruto?- pregunto Sakura un poco aterrada.

- Que Sasuke te cuide y te ame tal y como yo lo hice Sakura-Chan-dijo Naruto mientras se clavo la kunai en su corazón, la reacción de Sakura fue de miedo y de cómo una parte de su ser se extinguía, fue a donde estaba el cuerpo de Naruto para curarlo pero ya era tarde, Naruto había perdido mucha sangre y era ya difícil curarlo.

-¡ por favor Naruto, no mueras por favor! No me importa si soy la novia de Sasuke, lo que importa es yo te amo por favor no me dejes, siempre te amare pero por dios no mueras- dijo Sakura muy asustada porque ya no iba a ver a Naruto nunca mas, ella encontró en su corazón al autentico amor de su vida que fue y seguirá siendo Naruto, pero ya era tarde Naruto había muerto, Sakura ya no quería estar en este mundo, ella lo único que quería era estar con Naruto, con su Naruto, entonces ella tomo la kunai ensangrentada de Naruto.

-Allá voy amor mío esperare- dijo Sakura cuando…

Sakura se había enterrado la kunai en su corazón y también perdió mucha sangre lo único que pudo hacer fue caer a lado de su Naruto para esta con el hasta la muerte.

En esos lugares Kiba estaba pensando en como enamorar a Hinata cuando vio a Naruto y a Sakura muertos.

-¡ Sasuke, Ino, alguien por favor ayúdenme!- grito Kiba muy desesperado pero muy acertado porque Sasuke e Ino llegaron al lugar.

-¿Naruto? ¿Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke muy asustado.

-No, no puede ser cierto- dijo Ino también asustada.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke , esto no debió de pasar- dijo Kiba.

-¿Quién fue Kiba?- pregunto Sasuke mientras Kiba olía una kunai que encontró ahí.

-Sasuke, tanto Naruto como Sakura se suicidaron- dijo Kiba muy triste.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto muy intrigado Sasuke.

-Al parecer Naruto se suicido para dejar de amar a Sakura pero, Sakura se sintió mal y cuando floreció su amor a Naruto ella también se suicido para estar con el- dijo un joven de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y tenia un traje ANBU.

- ¿Quién eres?- dijo Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Koji, Koji Uchiha.

Todos se quedaron impactados al escuchar eso, era imposible como puede haber otro Uchiha aparte de Sasuke e Itachi.

-No puede ser- dijo Ino muy sorprendida.

-¿Uchiha?- dijo Kiba muy confundido.

-bueno ya les dije la razón por la cual sus amigos están muertos me despido- dijo Koji de espaldas.

-¿te volveremos a ver?- dijo Sasuke.

-Mas pronto de que te lo imaginas…hermano- dijo Koji desapareciendo entre los árboles.

-bueno y que hacemos con Naruto y Sakura- dijo Ino.

-ya se- dijo Kiba.

Kiba llevaba el cuerpo de Naruto hacia su ataúd y lo coloco ahí, mientras que Ino llevaba el cuerpo de su amiga hacia el mismo ataúd en donde estaba Naruto, ese ataúd era uno doble, después de cerrarlo y bajarlo con mucho cuidado, los ninjas ahí reuníos lloraban pero veían que Naruto había cumplido con algo: pase lo que pase el amaría a Sakura incluso en la muerte.

FIN


End file.
